The present invention relates to a reflex type screen assembly and a screen assmebly which is portable or movable and simple in structure.
A collapsible screen assembly has recently been put into practice as a reflex type screen assembly for reflecting a projection light from a projecting device such as a projector as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 8-29878.
However, the screen assembly disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 8-29878 (hereinafter, referred to as a conventional example) suffers from the following defects.
i) In the conventional example, the screen is drawn out by a frame bent up and down in a pantograph manner and the drawn screen is supported by the frame. However, in this type, there are many bent portions in the frame. The structure thereof is complicated. Large number of the parts is cause of increase of the cost. In addition, there is a fear that the bent portion would be damaged. Thus, the durability would be inferior. PA1 ii) In the conventional example, since the screen is used under the condition that the receiver case is laid on the floor and the screen is drawn, the screen must be drawn at a rather high level position from the receiver case, and the vertical length of the screen must be more than necessary. PA1 iii) In the conventional example as shown in FIG. 12, a screen winding receiver portion 32 for winding and receiving the screen member 31 within the receiver case 30 is provided, each screen support member 33 for supporting the screen member 31 drawn upwardly is provided on the side of the screen winding receiver portion 32. As a result, the width of the receiver case 30 is increased. Thus, the conventional example suffers from the problem that the storage space must be increased when the screen assembly is to be stored or it is difficult to carry the screen assembly when the screen assembly is to be carried. Incidentally, reference numeral 34 in FIG. 12 denotes a reinforcement bar for reinforcing the screen member 31.